When You Blink Twice
by mriss
Summary: A twoshot about Sean Cameron and his three kids. His three kids from his two girls. The girls....he lost them both. R e V i e W
1. Prologue

Prologue

White froth appeared on top of the ice cream as the rootbeer flowed over it. Quinn Cameron smiled her toothy smile while her 21 year old father handed a rootbeer float to each of his three kids. Quinn, who was six years old, Natalie, who was three years old, and Jackson who was one year old. Digging into their delicious treat the three kids lost track of everything else.

Sean Cameron looked fondly over his kids.They were his everything, each as beautiful as could be. Quinn was the spitting image of her mother. Pale skin and red-orange colored hair. Her smile, her eyes, just her overall demeanor was Ellie. He'd grin ear to ear when he looked at his first child and jewel of his eye. Ellie had been so excited to have her. Had Sean known the price for Quinn was going to be Ellie...well he sometimes wondered what he would have done if he could redo it.

Natalie was also an exact replica of her mother...and the complete opposite of Quinn. She indeed was Emma's daughter. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were begging to save the world. She had an insistence on saving everything in site. Animals, plants, people...even highways. With Emma he had atleast raised their daughter for a little while...two years, before Jackson.

Jackson was unlike his sisters. Although he had many of his mother's qualities he was most like his father. He was so much like his father that it was hard to see the difference. If it weren't for height and speech they'd be twins.

Sean wiped a tear away from his eye as he watched his three motherless children. He had to say Natalie was the luckiest kid and probably the most heartbroken. She had known her mother for two years and grown attatched to her. It had been heart wrenching to tell her Emma wouldn't be coming back. She hadn't quite liked Jackson for awhile but soon grew to love him. Quinn in the two years Emma was with them did not take a liking to her or her intruding daughter. She just for some reason did not like Emma. When Emma died giving birth to Jackson Quinn actually was sad but on a higher note began to grow closer to Natalie and was immediatly attatched to Jackson. Quinn was a daddy's girl, there was no doubt about that.

The kids finished their ice cream and immediatly headed for the playhouse their dad had built for them. Sean laughed. The playhouse was a plastic one bought at the store. But there was one catch, in the side where there's a window he cut it so there was a hole below the window which he turned into a tunnerl. The tunnel led to a ladder and that ladder led up to a treehouse that was complete with a couch, a few pillows, a few blankets, and a couple books. Once in awhile there was always a sleepover in there with the four of them; Dad and Kids. Also in the treehouse were three slides. The first one led to a large sandbox that usually held a lifesize sand castle, made by yours truly...Sean Cameron. Slide #2 led to a swingset complete with monkeybars, swings, and a couple of rope bridges. The last slide as a tunnel that went over the pool and onto a trampoline. But the way Sean had built it they could, with their dad's help, take part of the slide and slide it up so it was detatched from the rest and turn it into a water slide.

Quinn scrambled up the ladder to the treehouse, it was the only way to the playset and the monkey bars were calling. Jackson got halfway down the tunnel and turned back, running terrified towards Sean. Sean laughed. It was getting dark and he knew Natalie would come back, it was Quinn who was going to be difficult. She was very insistent and extremely independant.

Minutes after Sean settled Jackson in his car shaped bed given to him by Grandpa Snake & Grandma Spike and turned on The Lion King he went to get the girls. As soon as he opened the door Natalie rushed past him screaming. Quinn was right behind her holding a clod of dirt. Sean instinctively grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, the dirt clod falling to the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy let go!" She squealed as he carried her to the bathroom. "I have to get Nattie muddy!" She begged. Sean sat his eldest daughter on the bench he used when giving one of the kids a bath.

"Bathtime, we're done with mud for tonight." He said crossing his arms. Quinn picked at the mud that had been stuck in her hair thanks to artistic and environmentalist Natalie Cameron.

"But Daddy!" She started but the look on her father's face made her shut right up.. Sean reached over and turned the knob to the arrow with Quinn's name on it. Each kid had a specified temperature and bubble capacity for their baths; Even Jackson and he was only one year old. "Fine," Quinn pouted and sat ther as Sean put in exactly one cap of bubbles. Pointing to the tub Quinn pushed her dad out of the bathroom. Sean waited at the door listening until he heard Quinn's familiar barbie conversations, mostly about pool parties and beaches. Chuckling he went on to the next kid, making sure the door to the bathroom Quinn was in was cracked open.

When he walked into the room that Natalie and Quinn shared, which was obvious for the paint was completely different on each side. He chuckled at what he saw. His kids never ceased to amaze him. Natalie was sitting at her pink desk brushing the dirt clods very carefully from her hair to the bowl in front of her. AFter awhile Natalie started to cry. Sean walked over and knelt by his three year old's side.

"What's wrong Night Light?" He asked, brushing her tears away.

"My hair. Quinn killed it." She said. Sean laughed silently and began brushing her hair. Marveling at his children's innocence, yet they were so strong.

_Well? Let me know what you think! R&R! Love Mriss Roxy_


	2. Regular Day

Chapter 1-A Regular Day

Sean Cameron knew nothing of a normal teenage life. He had been held back in seventh grade where he first encountered Emma. Their relationship was rocky but great nonetheless. After that break up he was with Amy who left him for some guy at motocross and then came Ellie at a Saturday detention. He had loved Emma he had, but they weren't ready when they had been together. Her twelve and him thirteen, they weren't ready at all. Ellie and him had been sixteen and he believed that they were ready for that relationship. Then Ellie became pregnant. Everyone had been so excited. Why they were so excited Sean would never know, but then he lost Ellie in childbirth. Complications with her epidural and the birth didn't go well, Ellie was gone before she got to hold Quinn. It had taken Sean three years before he could even look at another girl the way he had Ellie. But throughout the entire ordeal Emma had been there, as a friend. She had comforted him in so many ways and never once tried to move on him. He had fallen back in love with Emma seven months before Quinn's third birthday. Soon Natalie was concieved and all went well. Although Quinn did not like Emma she seemed to take a liking to Natalie although she wouldn't show it. When Emma had Jackson two years later she too passed away in childbirth, an allergic reaction to her medication they had given her; a deadly reaction. He lost her too and Sean had yet to let that go. He'd lost both girls and had three children in their places, three beautiful childrenthat each day he spent only a few hours a day with because he had to work all day so that he could give them the life they had.

After remembering all that had happened over what had happened to him since he was thirteen Sean smacked his alarm clock off and swung his legs over the bed, hitting the soft blue carpet. Rubbing his face with his hands he looked at the clock. 5:00 A.M. It read, right on time. Sighing he blinked back tears that bit at him each morning and walked to the shower, turning it on and stepping under the heavy flow of warm water. It was going to be a bad day, he could feel it. His twenty second birthday was coming up. He wondered what all of his old school friends were doing. He'd finished high school, with some degree of difficulty. While he and Emma had gone to school Spike had taken care of Quinn and Natalie. Then when Jackson was born Spike and Snake were still there for Sean, he was their son and the kids were just like their own little Emma's, even Quinn they loved.

His shower ended and Sean climbed out of the shower and put on a pair of boxer shorts hanging on the toilet beside the shower. Walking down the hallway he knocked gently yet firmly on Quinn's door he opened it slightly and looked at the sleeping figure. Her red-orange hair falling around her pail face he grinned at her. She was just like Ellie. Gently he shook her awake, Quinn was his girl and he would never forget that. She was his first daughter and his baby. Daddy's Girl was the exact thing she was. Not that he favored his children, they just had more history and surprisingly she remember it. The three years that it had just been them.

"Quinn, babe, it's time to get up." He said and shook her up, she simply rolled over and pulled her pink and black bedspread above her head. Sean laughed. "Come on Quinn, it's one of those days, Dad needs help." He said. She sat straight up, he'd said dad needs help,that meant she could boss around Natalie. Smiling her toothy grin she gave her dad a grin.

"Okay Daddy, fine," She smiled and started picking out her outfit for the day. They were going to the zoo with Grandma Spike and Uncle Jack today. So they had to look good, atleast in Quinn's opinion. Sean kissed his daughter on the top of the head.

"Don't be mean Quinn," He said. She just giggled as he went to wake up Natalie. She may be only three but she was extremely intelligent and knew exactly what had to be done and obeyed her sister to the dot, sometimes too much to the dot. Jackson was all Dad's.

After waking up Natalie and making sure she was dressed and watching cartoons Sean went and got dressed, a pair of jeans and a wife-beater were enough for work and he was sure no one else cared either. If anything he'd cover up with a hoodie, his style since he was a kid. It was six am when he put his kids in the car to go to Spike's house. They were ontime, something Sean couldn't believe. He'd drop Quinn off at her friend Callie's house where they'd catch the bus at six thirty, for him he though that it was a bit early for kindergartners, but they were begging for a good school and that was the only one available,so they took it and quite frankly, Quinn loved it. Natalie would go and watch cartoons and help Spike and Jack do whatever needed doing before the day really started and Jackson slept the rest of the time.

As they pulled up in front of Callie's three story house Quinn leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek and a hug. He gave her a hug and they smiled as she stated the three words I love You and climbed out of the car, running to an excited Callie on the porch. Natalie immediatly headed for the front seat as usual but was pointed back to her booster seat as Sean drove towards Spike's house.

Pulling up in front of Spike and Snake's house always brought in a ton of memories of Emma. She had always loved her family regardless of what was going on and they'd always been cool, thankfully they'd beenhelping him out quite a deal until each kid was in school. He was just glad that he only had two more that needed to learn to be as independant as Quinn and yet he was depressed at that prospect as well.

He parked and took the carseat holding Jackson out of the small Taurus, he held Natalie's hand as the three made their way up the front steps to a warm and welcoming Spike. She took the carseat and gave Sean a peck on the cheek. Natalie pushed her way through and immediatly sat herself in front of the television and turned on SpongeBob SquarePants. Sean laughed at her cartoon obssession, kisses and hugs would have to wait.

"Thanks again Spike," He said and kissed Natalie on her blonde head.

"Anytime Sean, you know you're our son and these kids, they're our key to Emma and Quinn well she's just a doll." Spike said. She never once contradicted Sean for anything. She'd been a single parent and understood how great help was, even when the person was to prideful to admit they appreciated it.

"Well I'll see you guys tonight, you're going to the zoo with Spike as soon as Quinn gets back from school." He kissed Jackson, yelled I love you through the door and headed to work and another day.

Sean simply had his high school diploma and that was all he had. But he made a good amount of money working on cars. From seven in the morning to seven at night. He hadn't ever had a choice whether or not to go to college or choose something else. He simply did what he knew how to do, liked to do, and paid him enough to raise his three kids well.

As he parked he ran his hand through his hair and looked at the two golden bands on his left ring finger, he'd bought one for each girl. One when Ellie became pregnant and the second when Emma became pregnant. He never understood it, he just had done it. He never wore them, not until they both were gone. Sighing once again he opened his car door and got out. Jangling his keys he opened the door and walked into the garage that he opened every morning.

"Good Morning Sean Cameron,"He said sadly as he saw the pictures of Ellie and Emma tacked on the wall next to the pictures of his three kids.

_Well I hope you all are liking this story so far! R&R_

_Mriss Roxy_


	3. AN

* * *

**Hey Guys,**  
_I decided I'm not going to continued this story in any way. I liked how it just showed Sean's dedication to his kids and how his life turned out in a way. Basically it turned out to be a twoshot, I just felt there wasn't anything else I could say to show his life and Ididnt' want to change it. I wanted it to stay the way it was. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you'll read my other stories. Thanks again._

**-Mriss roxy**

* * *


End file.
